The present invention relates to a display holding device of a projection television, which secures a screen and a filter on a cabinet of a rear-projection-type projection television (hereinafter referred to as PTV).
FIG. 19 is a sectional view schematically showing a conventional PTV display holding device. As shown in FIG. 19, the display holding device has a screen frame 22 secured on a cabinet 1, a screen mount 23 fastened on the screen frame 22 by screws 4, and a filter mount 25 fit on the screen frame 22. Protection tape 26-29 is utilized to prevent a screen 6 and a filter 7 from being damaged due to impact, vibration, and other causes. The screen 6 is tightly sandwiched between the protection tape 26 on the screen mount 23 and the protection tape 27 on the screen frame 22, and the filter 7 is tightly sandwiched between the protection tape 28 on the screen frame 22 and the protection tape 29 on the filter mount 25.
Manufacturing the conventional display holding device described above requires that the protection tape 26, 27, 28 and 29 be placed consistently near the outer edges of the screen frame 22, the screen mount 23 and the filter mount 25. The troublesome work increases the manufacturing cost of the conventional PTV.